danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Musume Kamiko
Musume Kamiko is a non-indie character, often in multiple groups at a time. She has previously (and still are in) been in Candy Despair 2, RMS-Monoland, Nonary Despair 2, Despair's Riddles, ''and ''Spirits of Despair. Her title is Super High School Level Storyboard Artist. Personality * artistic Musume is very artistic, of course. It goes with her talent! She loves to draw, and often incorporates weird-metaphorical-sayings when she’s speaking. Nobody knows what they mean. With this artistic ability, she is pretty good at noticing the details in things. * ...what’s a nice word for “stupid” Musume isn’t the sharpest knife in the shed. You know what I mean? Yeah, she’s kind of an idiot. Musume goes to school of course, but has pretty bad grades. She doesn’t pay attention to people, sometimes just tunes them out, and overall just doesn’t care. Musume doesn’t put any knowledge towards things she’s not interested in, and can appear quite the dumbo. * rude/selfish In full honestly, Musume is an asshole. There. I said it. get shrekted. She doesn’t care about many peoples feelings, and will often do things only for her own benefit. This plays in with her not listening, as she ends up simply ignoring people and only wanting to talk about herself. * tempermental Musume will explode in anger often. She will scream, cry, and overall just act like a 5 year old toddler. She wants what she wants and can be quite the brat. When Musume goes into full 5 year old mode, it is hard to get her to calm down or to change her mind about anything. Be warned, although she does act like a toddler, her mouth will fling rude words around like it ain’t nobodies business. Groups * Candy Despair 2 - Musume was the first killer. Group was ended 2 weeks before endgame. * RMS-Monoland - Musume was the second killed. Group is still going. * Despair's Riddles - Musume is still alive, now entering Chapter 3. * Nonary Despair 2 - Musume is still alive, with 3 BP, and the group is entering Chapter 2. * Spirits of Despair - Musume was the first killer. Group is now in Chapter 2. Quotes * [ Despair's Riddles ] "Fine, fine. I’m Musume Kamiko, the Super High School Level Storyboard Artist. Don’t make a move you’ll fuckin’ regret. " * [ Nonary Despair 2 ] “That… That is the most outright IDIOTIC thing I’ve ever heard! Stop fucking lying, right now!” * [ Despair's Riddles ] "KURO! They have to be wrong!!!! It wasn’t you, it wasn’t fucking you! I’ll f-fucking… It.. fucking!! It couldn’t be fucking you!!!!” * [ Spirits of Despair ] "Aight, s’pose we gotta do this. I didn’t investigate too much, but like, uhh… why don’t we start with the crime scene. Y’know, the cot room." Trivia * Musume mean's "daughter" and Kamiko means "turtle." ** This is a reference to her father, who was a quite timid and shy person. * Musume's mun has claimed that they themself are the voice claim for Musume. Maybe someday we will hear that [ loser meme ] * Musume's mun is teh one writing all of this. lol. * Nobody knows her backstory in groups, but get to know her and she may open up a little. [ please get to know her SHE NEEds more friends ] * Musume Kamiko was Kuro Jikan's girlfriend in Despair's Riddles. Category:Characters